


A++

by darkheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, Student Clarke, Teacher Lexa (The 100), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkheda/pseuds/darkheda
Summary: Clarke is about to fail Lexa's class so she has an idea. A very hot idea.





	A++

Clarke's favorite class is not even the one she does best at. In fact it's actually the one she does worst at. But the perks that come with it are too good to deny.

The class is hard as hell despite the professor's charisma and talent. But then again all Clarke really cares about is the professor. Every Thursday Clarke puts on a low-cut sweater or a dangerously unbuttoned shirt and sits in the first row. The results are fantastic. Miss Woods is good at pretending and keeping her composure but Clarke sees it. She sees Miss Woods ogling her tits like a pubescent boy. And it's glorious.

It's one of the final classes of the semester and Clarke finds herself wishing it would last just a while longer. Alas, Miss Woods dismisses the class and everyone stands up and starts trickling out of the room. Clarke goes to do the same but is interrupted by Miss Woods' voice calling her.

"Miss Griffin, would you care to stay for a few minutes? There is something I would like to discuss with you."

Clarke quirks an eyebrow. This is good. When everyone has left Clarke closes the door of the classroom although she's careful not to lock it. She doesn't want Miss Woods getting ideas. Or she does but she doesn't want to be the one putting them there. Not in this situation.

She walks over to Miss Woods' desk. "Is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Miss Woods says, stacking away the files she was reading. She looks up at the student. "Miss Griffin, I am afraid that will have to fail you."

Clarke chokes on air. "W-what?!"

Miss Woods sighs. "You have been below par this year and maybe it would have been enough to pass you. But this last test was dreadful, Clarke. You got _one_ question right. Just one."

Ouch. Clarke's mind whirs in search of a solution. She doesn't care about this class but she also doesn't want to fail it. "Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"

"Not really."

Clarke turns around and sits on the edge of a student's desk. She needed to sit down. She looks up at the professor again. "Are you sure?"

Miss Woods stands up and circles her own desk sitting on its edge. It's slightly higher than Clarke's both due to its size and the fact that it's sitting on a dais. The professor frowns, concern etched into her face. "I'm sorry, Clarke."

But then Clarke notices Miss Woods' eyes flitting quickly to her cleavage and her lips stretch into a smirk as an idea sets root in her mind.

"What about a blowjob?"

"Excuse me?!"

Miss Woods' face has blanched but Clarke can also see something twitching between her legs. She shrugs noncommittally. "I give you a blowjob and you pass me. Easy trade."

"Clarke, that is profoundly unethical."

"Oh yeah, and what's ethical then?" Clarke counters raising her eyebrows. "You ogling my tits every time I sit in the front row?"

"That is not tr–"

"We both know it is. Don't even try to hide it."

Lexa clenches her jaw and scowls. Unlike everyone else though, Clarke doesn't budge at the sight of her glare. She doesn't even flinch.

"Fine. You suck my dick and I pass you. But I have one condition."

Clarke raises an eyebrow suspiciously and crosses her arms. "Tell me what it is and I'll decide if I accept it."

"I get to play with your tits."

Clarke shrugs. "Alright. I might as well get some pleasure off it anyway."

"Good." Miss Woods goes over to the door and locks it before striding back to her desk but this time she heads to her chair. Before she sits down though she unbuckles her belt and pushes her jeans and compression shorts around her ankles. Clarke gasps at the sheer size of her professor's cock, roughly nine inches. It will be hard to stuff it all in her mouth. It's good that Clarke loves challenges.

"Tell me your first name, Miss Woods."

The professor cocks an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"

"So I can moan it when you play with my tits," she says as she takes off her sweater and bra.

"Lexa."

Beautiful name, Clarke thinks before she bounds over confidently. She sits in her professor's lap and pushes her boobs into Lexa's face effectively smothering her with them. She feels the vibrations of Lexa's moans through her fleshy globes more than hears it.

"Fuck yes Lexa," Clarke moans.

Lexa nuzzles each tit before palming them and feeling their weight. They're heavy and pillowy and two handfuls of heaven. Then she sucks a nipple into her mouth while leaking the other with her fingers. She sucks, licks and even bites all over Clarke's breasts. Clarke whimpers every few seconds.

"Kneel before me."

Clarke does as told and immediately goes to fist Lexa's shaft in her left hand. However her hand is swatted away and Lexa grabs herself instead. Clarke is confused only up until Lexa starts rubbing the already leaking head over her tits. Clarke shivers at the sensation of having Lexa's cockhead tracing the valley of her breasts, the underside of her boobs, then their pillowy tops, and finally flicking and rubbing at her pert nipples.

"Yes," she breathes out, pushing out her chest for more. And that's exactly when Lexa stops. Clarke opens her mouth to protest when a firm hand on the top of her head forces it down on the hard cock.

Lexa's dick shoves into her mouth rudely but deliciously. It's a feeling she can't explain. Clarke gets the memo and starts bobbing her head up and down at a quick pace. The hand in her hair softens and starts scratching her head gently like a caress.

Clarke sucks on the bulbous head of Lexa's cock and sucks on it while her tongue flicks at the slit collecting the delectable pre cum. Lexa groans shamelessly. Then she gets off Lexa's cock but only to lick it from the bottom of her perfect, round balls to the very tip of its head, and then takes Lexa in her mouth again. She's fantasised about this so many times but reality is even better.

But then the hand in her hair tightens again and pushes her down. "Deep throat me Miss Griffin."

Right away Miss Woods, Clarke thinks as she relaxes her mouth and throat, breathes through her nose and then starts to descend over the huge cock in her mouth. Inch by inch, lower and lower, until it bumps against the back of her throat. Relaxing even more Clarke forces herself lower until it starts to slide down her throat. It's so big that the head almost reaches the very bottom of her throat. Clarke raises her eyes to meet Lexa's as she swallows around the rod that fills up her whole throat.

"Good girl." Lexa pats her head condescendingly although Clarke can see that her breath has quickened and her cheeks are flushed. "Swallowing my cock whole, now that's what I like to see. And remember to swallow when I cum. I don't want my seed to go to waste."

Clarke comes up for air before deep throating Lexa again. This time the professor forces her head even lower until Clarke's nose touches her pubes. She breathes through her nose revelling in Lexa's musk. Lexa keeps her there, stroking her hair and calling her a "good girl", for as long as she can take it. It's only when she starts to choke that the professor lets her go.

Lexa stands up keeping a hand on the back of Clarke's head. Their eyes lock and Clarke's arousal grows knowing what's about to happen.

"I shall take over now, Clarke." Lexa grasps Clarke's hair by the root, causing her to wince. It's amazing. "Widen your mouth as much as you can." Clarke follows orders and Lexa thrusts her hips, shoving her cock into the back of the blonde's mouth. Lexa withdraws and then pushes back in and holds still for almost a minute, until Clarke gags and her eyes tear up.

"That's a good slut," Lexa praises with a velvety voice before she continues to bruise the back of Clarke's mouth, inching more of her cock inside her throat with each thrust of her hips.

Lexa keeps fucking Clarke's face roughly and eventually her balls are bouncing off the blonde's dimpled chin and the head of her cock is permanently lodged down her throat, pushing farther and farther down. Clarke chokes on it steadily and she loves it. She loves being her professor's fuck toy. She can tell Lexa loves it too.

"Fuck yeah, choke on that fat cock. God you're such a slut, Miss Griffin. What a whore you are. Such a slut for my cock, Clarke."

Clarke preens loving the degrading praise. Tears are streaming down her face from how watery her eyes are but she keeps her eyes locked with her professor's even as she gags. She can feel with the way Lexa's cock pulses that she's close and she's torn between wanting her cum sliding directly to her stomach or wanting to feel it on her taste buds.

Luckily Lexa makes that decision for her. The professor thrusts into her mouth a few more firm, slower times, before withdrawing until only the very tip of her cock is poking past Clarke's lips. "Suck me, slut."

Clarke doesn't have to be told twice. She starts sucking on the tip of Lexa's cock until Lexa grips her hair tight again and she feels the shaft twitch and Lexa moans. Clarke almost gasps as jets of cum explode into her mouth, flooding it to the brim. She sucks and swallows all that she can but it's so much that some leaks from her lips. 

Lexa's orgasm has _just_ tapered off when she grabs Clarke under her arms and places her on the professor's desk. Clarke is sitting on the edge, turned to Lexa whose jeans and compression shorts are still pooled around the ankles.

She doesn't have much time to think about it though because Lexa crashes their lips in a searing kiss tasting herself in Clarke's mouth. Clarke tries to ignore the way that the kiss sends fireworks all over her body.

Lexa breaks the kiss. "Take off all your clothes, Clarke."

"That'll be a C plus."

"Fine."

Clarke hops off the desk and tugs down her pants and underwear before throwing them away. She sits back on the edge of the desk and lets Lexa open her legs wide. Lexa's eyes darken as she takes in Clarke's clean shaven pussy, drenched and bare for only her eyes to see. Lexa takes a step back and starts to stroke herself back into hardness.

A lamp goes off in Clarke's head. "You know what Miss Woods, I have a new idea."

She can see that it takes a lot of effort on Lexa's part to peel her eyes off Clarke's cunt and look her in the eyes. "What?"

"I'll let you fuck me... If you give me a B."

Lexa narrows her eyes. "B minus."

"B plus."

"Just a B."

"Cool."

"Damn it!" Lexa grumbles when she realizes that she has played right into Clarke's trap.

But Clarke doesn't let the brunette wallow for long. She grabs her shoulders and pulls her closer before taking her lips in a kiss. She ignores the fact that this kiss is slower than the others. That they're kissing for the sake of kissing instead of just to build up for what's coming next.

This time it's Clarke who breaks the kiss. She leans back on the desk holding herself up by her elbows. Lexa's eyes trace a line from her pussy to her abdomen and then her tits and her neck, before coming back down. Then she lines up with Clarke's cunt and pushes inside.

They moan as the head pop in. Lexa keeps pressing and her dick slides a few more inches in. Clarke leans up into Lexa again and her arms wrap around her neck as she pants. Lexa's cock is so long and so thick that they can't get it in in one go. So it takes a joint, slow effort to push in more and more until finally finally Lexa has bottomed out inside Clarke.

Lexa gives her a few seconds to adjust before she pulls out almost all the way to the tip and then slams back inside. Clarke moans and a hand is quick to clap on her mouth.

"Keep silent, slut. Otherwise I won't fuck you and there goes your precious B."

Clarke nods even though she could care less about her grade right now. She just doesn't want to be interrupted.

Seeming placated Lexa repeats the process a few more times before she starts drilling into Clarke at breakneck speed. Clarke bites into Lexa's shoulder to keep from screaming as her pussy is hammered into by Lexa's fucking baseball bat of a cock. She feels it catch on every ridge of her inner walls, rub against her spongy spot, bump her cervix with every thrust.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," she moans into Lexa's neck her voice muffled. It must be hurting Lexa for her body shakes with every jerk of the brunette's hips causing her teeth to move and scrape over Lexa's shirt, probably causing it to rip even. The thought sends a flood of arousal into her core.

"Take it, slut!" Lexa growls. "Take my cock like it's your last meal on earth. Show me how much of a fucking whore you are!"

Clarke leans back and props herself on her elbows again and delights in Lexa's growl when the professor sees her huge tits bounce with the force of their fucking. Lexa leans over her and takes a nipple into her mouth never slowing down. The feeling of Lexa sucking her tit makes her head spin. Then she feels fingers rubbing over her clit and she's done for.

Clarke comes with a silent shout and her walls convulse violently around Lexa's cock, massaging, gripping, and choking it until it pulses and twitches and bursts. Clarke bites into her fist to silence her scream as Lexa shoots thick ropes of cum inside her. It triggers a second orgasm and she's ridden past it and into a third by Lexa, who hasn't stopped fucking into her like an animal.

Lexa climaxes again and only then do her moves become jerky and sloppy as she releases a second, weaker batch of semen into Clarke's still fluttering pussy.

They only come down minutes later, their breathing heavy and their bodies slick with sweat. Lexa removes her soft cock from Clarke and moans at the sight of their joint cum trickling from the entrance.

"Fuck," Lexa breathes out. "Look at our cum, slut." Clarke looks and whimpers. Lexa gathers some of it and brings it to her mouth. "Suck." Clarke follows her orders and licks around Lexa's fingers, drinking in the last of their arousal. It's the most delicious thing she has ever tasted. "Fuck, you're such a slut."

Clarke hums and releases Lexa's fingers with a "pop".

Lexa helps her into her clothes and puts on her own. The process is silent, suffocating even. Then Lexa turns to her and she can see green eyes clouded with doubt.

Before Lexa can say anything though Clarke is out the door simply throwing a wink over her shoulder.

-+-

A week later Clarke sits halfway through the room. Lexa is stressed, she can see. So it's no surprise when once the lecture ends Lexa calls her like the week before.

"Miss Griffin, a word please."

Clarke acquiesces and heads to the front on the room. She closes the door behind the last student to leave and approaches Lexa who is standing by her desk nibbling on her lower lip. It's way too attractive.

"Look, Clarke... You will have your B... Regardless of what transpired between us the other day," Lexa says, her voice shy and tentative. "I succumbed to my lust, and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. Please forget this ever happened."

Guilt starts to eat away at Clarke and she shakes her head. "No. Give me a test or an assignment, please." She takes Lexa's hand and the brunette looks at it with wide eyes, then meets Clarke's gaze. "I don't want to forget what happened. In fact," she bites her lip, "I want to do it again. So... please give me a way to improve my grade, fairly. I don't want that B if I don't deserve it. And then you could give me your number and we could go out. On a date. Regardless of all this. I just... really want to get to know you, Lexa."

Lexa nods, seemingly lost in her thoughts at first, but then she locks their eyes with viridian intensity. A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

"Fine."


End file.
